A Pain That Feels Good
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Kagome has one thing to look forword too...college where she will leave her abusive stepfather and boyfreind. but what happens when Inuyasha discovers a secret Kagome wanted no one to know Language,cutting,Rape rated 'm Finished
1. The Hard Life

**(A/N: here is my next fan fiction….. If you do not like cutting or rape I suggest you do not read this story)**

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1: The Hard Life**

Beep…._I really don't want to get up…._Beep_….Shut up you stupid alarm clock…_Beep

" fine im getting up," said Kagome. Kagome was an 18 year old girl. She had chocolateeyes and under the cuts and bruises on her body she was a very pretty person. Kagome's mother had died when Kagome was 6 and ever since then she has had to live with her abusive step-father Naraku. Anything wasn't good enough for him and even through the hard life she lived she was a straight 'a' student . She had a boyfriend named Koga who was the most popular guy at school but he wasn't any better than her step father, he abused kagome just as bad. Kagome knew that if she was ever to tell someone of this Naraku and Koga would surely kill her. Exactly one month ago she had come so close to dying because Naraku hurt her so badly but just couldn't die.

"Maybe if I hurry ill be able to leave the house before Naraku wakes up," said Kagome . She ran to her closet and put on tight blue jeans and a pink shirt over her cuts and bruises. She took a dark black hoodie with the words "hard 2 get".

" Hurry up wench or you will be late for school," called Naraku from downstairs.

"Ya I no im coming," called Kagome._ 'I guess I can only dream that Naraku will disappear'_

She ran out of the room gripping her stomach sure that Naraku had broken a rib when he kicked her countless times in the stomach yesterday.

" Hurry and go to school," yelled Naraku. Kagome wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible so she grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboard and ran out.

" Thank god im out of there," said Kagome as she ran towards the school. But as she was running she heard a car pull up beside her.

" Hey babe get in," said Koga who was driving a Mercedes.

" Umm alright," said Kagome as she jumped into her boyfriends car and they headed to school

" Oh kagome how are you," asked Sango. Sango was Kagome's best friend, they had been best friends since they were 3 and even Sango didn't know about what Naraku did to her.

" Great," Kagome lied.

" Listen Koga ill see you later," said Kagome as she kissed Koga on the lips then jumped out of the car and ran to join her friends.

" Rin, Miroku and Me were worried," said Sango.

" Really sorry to worry you," said Kagome

" Well Kagome how are you today," called Miroku. Miroku was the biggest pervert in the whole school. He was Kagome's second best friend and Sango's boyfriend. Miroku ran up behind Sango and began groping her butt.

" You stupid Pervert what the hell do you think you are doing," said Sango as she slapped Miroku.

" Why I have no idea what you are talking about," said Miroku rubbing the handprint that was left on his face.

" You idiot you were just groping my ass," said Sango.

" Really I didn't notice," said Miroku. Miroku and Sango had been boyfriend and girlfriend for about 3 months now and Sango still hayed when Miroku groped her in public.

"Lets get to class or Miss. Kyushu will have a cow," said Kagome still laughing at her friends

" Just think 1 more week till graduation," said Sango as Miroku placed his arm around her.

" Ya then its off to college," said Kagome._ ' And no more Naraku'_

BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

"There's the bell lets get going you guys," said Kagome.

* * *

" This is the school," said Inuyasha displeased with the school.

" Ya and if you get expelled here there's no way your going to able to graduate. I have to go to work now so please be good for once I don't want to have to talk to the principle on the first day," said Shessomaru Inuyasha's older brother.

" Feh. What ever," said Inuyasha as he started into the school. Inuyasha was a hanyou or half-demon. He has amber eyes and long silver hair with white dog ears and a 6 pack. Inuyasha walked into the school and noticed kids everywhere rushing to get to class on time.

" Umm excuse me is this where the new students check in," said Inuyasha to the short pudgy woman standing in front of him.

" Yes it is may I have your name please?" asked the woman

" It's Inuyasha Tokashimo"

" Aye there you are, here is your class schedule," said the woman. " And welcome to Kinaki High. Im your principle Mrs. Kaede"

" Ya thanks," said Inuyasha as he set off to find room 204.

" Ah here we go," he said and stepped into the classroom and noticed all eyes were one him.

"Umm excuse me but is this Miss. Kyushu's classroom?" asked the Hanyou.

" Yes and you would be," asked the teacher.

" My name is Inuyasha Tokashimo"

"O yes the new student. Welcome please take the open seat next to Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand" Kagome did as she was told and when she raised her hand Inuyasha was lost in her deep brown eyes. _' She's so beautiful…her scent is so sweet…Get control of yourself man'_ thought Inuyasha

" Welcome Inuyasha," said Kagome as she noticed his amber eyes lock with his.

" Ya thanks," he replied. Little did Inuyasha know but he was being closely watched by Koga and Koga didn't like this site.

" May I see your schedule," Kagome asked

" Umm ok here it is," Inuyasha said handing Kagome the slip of paper.

" How lucky we have all the same classes together I can show you around if you want," said Kagome. Inuyasha was surprised most people hated the fact he was a hanyou. But this one was different she had a deep sense of caring in her eyes.

" Ya that would be nice," said Inuyasha.

"If that mutt-face thinks he is aloud to scam on my women he better think again," Said Koga almost growling

"BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"It's lunchtime right now if you want you can come eat lunch with me and my friends," said Kagome.

"Ya I'd like that," said Inuyasha as he followed her to the cafeteria. As they walked to the cafeteria Kagome saw Rin, Sango and Miroku already sitting at there normal table and noticed the red handprint on Miroku's face,

" Hey guys this is Inuyasha and he's new here," said Kagome sitting next to Sango and Inuyasha sitting next to her.

"Inuyasha this is Sango, Miroku, and Rin," said Kagome as she pointed to each of them.

" Hey," said Inuyasha.

" Nice to meet you Im Sango as Kagome just said and this is the very perverted Miroku," said Sango.

" Ya you seem like a great guy," said Rin.

"Uh thanks," said Inuyasha.

"Well now I have a man to hang out with," said Miroku.

"Ya most people don't like Miroku so were the only friends he has," said Kagome.

" That's not true," said Miroku

" O right I forgot your imaginary friend bob," said Kagome. When someone gripped her arm. It was Koga.

" Excuse me but do you mind if I steal my **girlfriend**," said Koga glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't like this guy from right of the bat.  
"Ya sure Koga," said Sango knowing that no one messed with Koga. He was the member of at least 12 gangs and was an extremely odd character. So Koga grabbed Kagome and literally almost pulled her arm out of her socket.

" Ouch Koga stop your hurting me," cried Kagome.

"Listen Bitch what do u think you were doing with that mutt-face you're my woman remember I don't want you to talk to Inuyasha do you Understand me or will I have to teach you a lesson again," said Koga glaring at Kagome who was frankly scared shit-less remembering what happened when she and Sango went to a club and Koga saw her dancing with a guy

_Flashback_

" You little bitch. Do you fucking think I wouldn't see you," said Koga tying Kagome's arms up." Well this is a slap for every word in that song," said Kigoa as he slapped Kagome breaking her jaw."

_End Flashback_

" Do you understand me Kagome," said Koga tightening the grip on Kagome's arm

" Alright Koga," said Kagome and Koga loosened the grip on her arm.

"Good, Now go back to your friends and Kagome if you tell them anything I will kill you," said Kigoa as he went back to join his posse.

" O kagome what did Koga want to talk about," asked Sango seeing the scared look in her best friends eyes. But Kagome just sat there without saying a word

BRRRRIIIINNNGGGG

" Lets go you guys it's the last class of the day," said Sango.

"Alright," they all said and they walked to Mr. Hikuta's class room. Kagome just replayed the bad memory of Koga beating her in her head.

" Class settle down please. Oh and Inuyasha please take a seat next to kagome."

' _O great this isn't good' _thought Kagome

" Excuse me Mr. Hikuta but may I go to the bathroom," said Kagome as she saw Koga watch her every move.

" yes of course Kagome," The teacher said. So kagome grabbed the sharp piece of glass she kept from when Koga smashed her geometry set and hid it in her palm as she walked out of the classroom and when she reached the door she began to cry. Sango just watched her friend thinking she was only going to the bathroom

' _Huh? She's crying'_ thought Inuyasha as he stuck his hand up in the air.

" Yes Inuyasha?" the teacher said.

" May I go and grab my textbook from my locker?" asked Inuyasha as the teacher nodded his head._ ' I need to find Kagome she's crying from something or someone' _Kagome just sat in the girls bathroom as she pulled out the blood stained piece of glass she was carrying. She slowly began to drag the piece of glass up her arm as a trail of blood started to trickle down her arm.

" What the fuck are you doing," said Inuyasha who was now in the girls Bathroom starting at the beautiful girl before im cutting herself. He quickly ran toward her and removed the piece of glass from her hands. As kagome fell to the ground before Inuyasha." Kagome what the hell do you think you're doing," asked Inuyasha.

" Getting rid of my pain," said Kagome as she tried to get up and walk out of the bathroom but Inuyasha grabbed her arm where Koga's grip had left a bruise.

"Ouch," she cried. And Inuyasha lifted up the arm of her sweater to reveal 5 distinct bruises around her arm.

" K-Kagome who did this?" he asked

" If I tell you he will hurt me," said Kagome as she ran out of the Bathroom and pulled down her sweater over her cut arm and bruises and headed into the classroom.

'_Who would do this to Kagome'_ thought Inuyasha as he joined Kagome in the classroom

When Kagome entered the classroom Sango looked at the red and puffy eyes Kagome had and Knew she had been crying. Kagome took her seat and about 2 minutes after she sat down Inuyasha walked into the classroom and took his seat next to his classroom when the bell rung for class to be over. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku and Inuyasha walked out of the classroom.

"Kagome, Babe I won be able to drive you home today I have to meet with my "friends"," said Koga as he Kissed Kagome . Kagome struggled against his grip and Inuyasha noticed this. Then Koga walked off.

" Kagome I could drive you home," said Sango

" No I think I will walk," said Kagome wanting to take as long as possible to get home to Naraku.

" Ok well I'll see you tomorrow," said Sano as her and Miroku began to walk towards Sango's house.  
"Holy Shit," said Kagome as she noticed the time, "I have to hurry or else"

Inuyasha heard her say this and decided to follow her home and make sure she was safe.

**(A/N: here you go lol please review the next chapter will be up after one good review)**


	2. Secret Told

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"Kagome, Babe I won be able to drive you home today I have to meet with my "friends"," said Koga as he Kissed Kagome . Kagome struggled against his grip and Inuyasha noticed this. Then Koga walked off.

" Kagome I could drive you home," said Sango

" No I think I will walk," said Kagome wanting to take as long as possible to get home to Naraku.

" Ok well I'll see you tomorrow," said Sango as her and Miroku began to walk towards Sango's house.  
"Holy Shit," said Kagome as she noticed the time, "I have to hurry or else"

Inuyasha heard her say this and decided to follow her home and make sure she was safe.

**Chapter 2:**

'_Kagome you better hurry up or Naraku will have your head on a silver platter'_ thought kagome trying to walk faster.

"Why is she in such a rush," Inuyasha said aloud. As he saw Kagome walk into the door of her house and heard her scream. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of what was going on in there so he crept up to the window to see what was going on.

" You bitch I wanted you home at 4 o'clock and it's 4:01, I thought I told you to head home straight after school," said Naraku slapping Kagome as she fell hard to the ground.

" Ah your even to snotty to reply," said Naraku kicking her in the stomach, and Kagome felt another one of he ribs break. Naraku ran to the drawer in the cupboard and pulled out a bread knife and walked back towards Kagome and lifted her up by her shirt slowly strangling her." I suggest you wake up," said Naraku shooting the knife into her stomach. Kagome's eyes shot wide open and Naraku let go of her and she dropped to the ground as blood spilt from her stomach.

"Now I expect you clean up this mess," said Naraku meaning the blood that was dripping on the floor. " And I will be gone tonight so I suggest you don't try to escape," said Naraku walking out the door. Inuyasha dove behind the tree making sure that Naraku didn't see him

" Well I better go get cleaned up first," said Kagome grabbing a washcloth and put it over the hole in her stomach and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed a large bandage and began to wrap it around herself.

" Was this guy the One who Kagome said will hurt her if she told me," Inuyasha said as he walked into the unlocked house of Kagome..

" I better clean up the mess in the Kitchen," said Kagome to see Inuyasha standing in the hallway.

" What do you think your doing breaking in here," said Kagome

" For your information it was unlocked and I saw the whole thing that disgrace of a man did to you," said Inuyasha.

" What you mean you watched that," said Kagome walking to the kitchen and sat on the chair.

" All of it. Uh kagome is this why u did that thing in the bathroom today," said Inuyasha as he smelt the salt from kagome's tears. " O Kagome im so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"

" No and he is not the only one who does this," said Kagome immediately placing a hand on her mouth knowing she had just said to much.

"Who else kagome, Who else does this," he said lifting her hands and noticing blood leaking through her sweater from Naraku had stabbed her.

" Why do you care so much," said Kagome. " No one has ever worried so that doesn't mean you have too"

" Kagome I may have just met you but I know you don't deserve this," he said looking into Kagome's eyes. " Now please tell me who else does this"

" Well if you must know the secret I never told anyone than it's Koga," she said

" What that bastard. Kagome why haven't you told anyone?" Inuyasha asked

" Because Koga and Naraku swore they would Kill me," she said. " And if you knew them than you would know they stick to there death threats"

" Well we need to get you to a hospital that wound is huge," he said lifting Kagome bridal style.

" No we cant if he knows I went to the hospital I will be in for an even worse beating," she said.

" Well than your coming to my house I will not have you stay in a house with that monster," said Inuyasha walking out the door of the house.

" Inuyasha please no, really im fine," she said.

" That's not what it looks like to me," said Inuyasha .

"And how will you be able to get me to your house without being seen by one of Naraku's gang members, or even worse Koga," she said

" Kagome im a hanyou which means I can run way faster than a human," said Inuyasha jumping from building to building

" That would explain your cute doggy ears," she said and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

" Well at least Shessomaru wont be there, I could just imagine what he would say if I walked in with some strange girl," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked into his house which was a mansion. Since he and Shessomaru didn't get along so well the house was divided through the middle and Inuyasha got the west side and Shessomaru the east. Inuyasha had one kick-ass house that's for sure. Inuyasha took Kagome to the spare room and laid her down carefully. And then went downstairs to watch some TV.

A few hours later Kagome woke up but still felt like she was flying through the air in the arms of a hanyou. She got off the bed and had more strength than before. She walked out of the room and down the stairs to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"You actually brought me here," said Kagome kinda surprised.

" Well what did you expect me to leave you there?" asked Inuyasha.

" Well Ya actually I did," said Kagome. " you see so many people try to help me but end up giving up"

" Well I stick to a plan and that plan is to help you keep living," said Inuyasha. Kagome finished her walk down the stairs and joined Inuyasha on the couch.

"Kagome if you don't mind me asking where is your mother," he said.

" Well you see my mother was brutally murdered by Naraku," said Kagome shaking

" O my god im so sorry for bringing it up," he said.

" That's ok I know you mean well,' said Kagome. " So what about you? You got any Family?

" Well my mother also died when I was young and I never met my father. Im now living with my dumb-ass brother Shessomaru who lives next door. My father left him and me the house but me and Shessomaru don't get along to well, hence the 2 doors," he said.

" Oh im sorry for you," said Kagome.

" Well it's in the past. Say are you hungry," said Inuyasha trying to get off the topic.

" Starving," kagome replied.

" Well do you like ramen?" he asked

" Of course," she replied.

" well than we shall have ramen for supper," said Inuyasha heading towards the kitchen . And in 10 minutes he returned with 2 bowls of steaming hot ramen.

" Thanks," she said as she gobbled down the ramen

" No problem," he said.

"Inuyasha you're so different from other guys you're sweet and caring," she said.

" Well you have to be the first person I met who didn't despise me for being a half-breed," he said.

" I don't see how people could despise you for what you are," she said

"Well the world is a cruel place," he said taking the empty ramen bowls to the sink

" That I can second you on," said kagome.

" Hey do you mind if I use your phone to call Sango? asked Kagome.

" Of course go ahead its right over there," he said pointing to the cord-less phone on the t able. Kagome walked over to the phone and dialed her number

" Hello?" asked Sango.

" Hey Sango its Kags. Just wanted to see what's up," she said

"Nothing much… oww Miroku stop it" Kagome heard Miroku in the background

" I see Miroku is there," said Kagome

" Ya well where are you? I called your house and you weren't there. I was worried," said Sango.

" Actually im spending the nit at Inuyasha's and I don't want you thinking anything dirty," said Kagome.

" of course I would never do that," said Sango and Miroku laughed in the background.

" Ya right. Hey did you and Miroku want to go to the mall tomorrow," asked Kagome

" Sure what time?" asked Sango. She needed to ask kagome a few questions anyways

" Say around noon. We'll meet in the food court ok?" Said Kagome.

" Sure. Well see you tomorrow and have fun with Inuyasha"

" Sango nothing is going on and Good bye," said kagome hanging up the phone.

" Say Inuyasha would you like to come to the mall with me and Sango and Miroku tomorrow.  
" Sure that would be awesome," he said when he heard a knock on the door and went to answer with Kagome behind him.

" Little brother I've detected another scent in your room who is there," said Shessomaru as he saw a woman standing behind is brother. Shessomaru was built like Inuyasha and had silver hair. He had also had a crescent moon in his forehead.

" O Inuyasha I see you have a women there with you," said Shessomaru smiling.

" And I see you don't," Inuyasha fired back at Shessomaru as his smile faded.

"What ever I just wanted to see who it was good night little brother," said Shessomaru.

"Feh. What ever," said Inuyasha.

" Say Kagome it's late and if were going to the mall tomorrow you better get your rest," said Inuyasha pulling Kagome up the stairs.

" Oh no. Inuyasha I have no clothes here," she said.

"Hold on a second," he said and In a split second he threw a pair of boxers at kagome.

" Uh thanks," she said and headed to her room. She took off her blood stained hoodie and jeans and put on the boxers. She crawled into bed and let her head hi the pillow. _' Inuyasha is so sweet maybe if I had met him sooner I would be with him instead of Koga' _she thought and fell asleep.

**(A/N: Ya there you go I will post the mall chapter tomorrow bur unfortunately im going ot Quebec for a week and will have no access to a computer so I wont be able to update. But I promise to update as soon as I get back. And to all my reviewers you guys please enjoy a ……..HERO KOOKIE)**


	3. Please Help

**Last time:**

" O Inuyasha I see you have a women there with you," said Shessomaru smiling.

" And I see you don't," Inuyasha fired back at Shessomaru as his smile faded.

"What ever I just wanted to see who it was good night little brother," said Shessomaru.

"Feh. What ever," said Inuyasha.

" Say Kagome it's late and if were going to the mall tomorrow you better get your rest," said Inuyasha pulling Kagome up the stairs.

" Oh no. Inuyasha I have no clothes here," she said.

"Hold on a second," he said and In a split second he threw a pair of boxers at kagome.

" Uh thanks," she said and headed to her room. She took off her blood stained hoodie and jeans and put on the boxers. She crawled into bed and let her head hit the pillow. _' Inuyasha is so sweet maybe if I had met him sooner I would be with him instead of Koga' _she thought and fell asleep

**Chapter 3:Please Help**

The night went by peacefully. Kagome hadn't slept like this is ages. She awoke to the sound of a car starting and looked at the alarm clock next to her which said it was 9:00 am. " What an awesome sleep," she said waking up and putting on her dirty clothes. " Today im going to buy myself some new clothes," said Kagome. Kagome had been saving the birthday money she received from aunts and uncles and had saved it for 12 years and had close to 10 thousand dollars plus the job she had paid pretty well. When she was finished dressing Kagome put her raven black hair back into a high ponytail and walked out\of the room. " God do I ever have to pee," she said trying to find the bathroom. When she finally found it she want to the washroom then went down stairs to wait for Inuyasha. But to her surprise Inuyasha was already up.

" Good Morning Kagome how was your sleep," he said making pancakes

" Great and good morning to you to," she said.

" Say kagome would you like to stop at your home and maybe grab some clothes?" asked Inuyasha as he flipped the last pancake and motioned Kagome to sit down at the table.

" Ya sure," said kagome. Naraku would not be home till about 5 at night so it would be safe to go to her house right now..

" Great now bon appetite," he said. Kagome and Inuyasha ate every last morsel of the pancakes and Kagome helped Inuyasha clean up the mess then they decided to go to her house than to the mall to meet Sango and Miroku. So Inuyasha picked Kagome up thinking it would be faster if he just carried her then them both walk. When they finally reached Kagome's house she quickly ran in and changed into tight jeans a powder blue shirt and black hoodie that says "Boys are Stupid". When she finally went outside Inuyasha gazed at her. _' Dam she's hot… Inuyasha control yourself she has a boyfriend…..even if he is an abuser kagome's taken._

" Shall we be off," said Kagome.

" Ya lets go," Said Inuyasha . It was 11:30 and by the time they reached the mall it was 11: 55 and Miroku and Sango were already waiting for them

" He Sango. Hey Miroku," said Kagome as she walked up to them and Sano hugged her and whispered in her ear. " Kagome we need to talk later,"

" Ok Sango," said Kagome back.

"Let's get shopping," said Sango. Now Kagome and Sango were supreme shoppers. They hit every store and even stores that no one liked. Inuyasha and Miroku offered to hold there bags which they soon regretted. Kagome had about 25 bags and Sango about 30 it was absolutely crazy.

" Who knew girls could shop so much," said Miroku struggling to carry the bags.

" Ya," said Inuyasha.

" Hey guys you must be hungry what do you see we go and eat?" said Kagome.

" Finally something I enjoy doing," said Inuyasha. Everyone just laughed. Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha went to order while Kagome saved a table. _ ' Man is Inuyasha ever HOT… Kagome snap out of it your dating Koga'_

" So Kagome what the hell do you think your doing?" said Koga as he gripped Kagome's arm and used his other hand to cover Kagome's mouth and started to drag her out of the mall. " Lets see how long this shall last," said Koga with a evil grin. ' _ What the hell does he have planned?' _thought Kagome. Koga dragged her to the abandoned house 2 blocks from the mall and tied kagome to the chair. He then pulled out a gun from his pocket. " Lets see how long it will take him to find you. And if he doesn't find you in exactly one hour Kagome…. You will die!" Kagome just looked at Koga. She knew that he would Kill her, but as of now she wished she was dead.

_Mean while at the mall…….._

" Where the hell is Kagome," said Miroku.

" Ya its not like her to leave like this," said Sango seeing all Kagome's bags of clothes still there. Inuyasha knew something was up the minute he smelt Koga's scent. _' Ill follow her scent please be safe kagome' _ he thought running.

" Where is he off to?" asked Miroku.

" Well are you just going to stand there come on Miroku," Called Sango following Inuyasha.

" Coming my sweet," he said following Sango.

" Well Kagome there's ten more minutes before you die," said Koga as a tear fell from Kagome's eyes.

" Kagome," called Inuyasha as he jumped through the door to see Koga with a gun and Kagome.

" Inuyasha what's wrong,' said Sango as her and Miroku caught up.

" Stay back," said Inuyasha

" Nice of you to show up to see me kill Kagome," said Koga raising the gun to Kagome's head

" No he called out and ran and tried to pull out the gun When……

**BOOM**

**(A/N: Hehe I no im sooo mean lol well Im going to Quebec so no updating for a week please review)**


	4. Moving In

**(A/N: HEY! Im back lol im sorry for not being here and for the cliff hanger but here is he next chapter you have been dying to read. Thanks to my reviewers and to answer one of the questions Naraku and Koga are NOT demons okie dokie Oh and here's a Hero Kookie for y'all.**

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

" Kagome," called Inuyasha as he jumped through the door to see Koga with a gun and Kagome.

" Inuyasha what's wrong,' said Sango as her and Miroku caught up.

" Stay back," said Inuyasha

" Nice of you to show up to see me kill Kagome," said Koga raising the gun to Kagome's head

" No he called out and ran and tried to pull out the gun When……

**BOOM**

**Chapter 4:Moving In**

The gun fired as Inuyasha pulled it out of Koga's hands and the shot hit the wall. Inuyasha threw the gun far away and began to fight Koga well Sango and Miroku helped Kagome who was watching Inuyasha and Koga go at it. Inuyasha punched Koga and Koga fell to the ground. Inuyasha then whispered in his ear… " You touch Kagome again and I will kill you" He then Grabbed Kagome and ran back to his house with Sango and Miroku following him.

" Man Inuyasha can run," said Miroku as him and Sango showed up at his house

" Ya he sure can but he is a hanyou," said Sango who was also out of breath. So Her and Miroku both walked into Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

" How is She?" asked Sango.

" She's not really all that great but im pretty sure Koga wont be bothering her anymore," said Inuyasha as he motioned Sango and Miroku to join him in the living room.

" Inuyasha how long has this been going on for," said Sango now crying and Miroku held her close.

" Im not sure," Said Inuyasha , " Hold on wait, you didn't know?

" No she never told me," she said.

"Well I guess she didn't tell me I just kinda found out," said Inuyasha.

" Why would she keep that a secret for so long she could of died," said Sango.

"Well according to her Koga and Naraku said they would kill her," said Inuyasha.

" WHAT? Naraku does this too," said Sango. " I cant believe what im hearing how could she handle that.. I feel so bad."

" With friends like you guys I needed to stay alive," said Kagome as she walked down the stairs. " Inuyasha are you alright?"

" Ya im fine what about you?" He said as Kagome sat next to him.

"Ill be fine now that you're here," she said and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed at this.

" Kagome how come you never told me?" asked Sango.

" I guess I just thought I could handle it on my own," Said Kagome who began to cry so Inuyasha gripped her tighter, being careful not to hurt her..

" God your so stupid," Said Sango getting up and walking towards Kagome.

" Im sorry," she said ad looked at Sango.

"Listen Kagome I will not let you go back to live with Naraku," said Sango as kagome sat up and Inuyasha let her go.

" Well where am I going to go Naraku knows where you all live," she said.

" He doesn't know where I live," said Inuyasha

" Ya exactly you could stay with Inuyasha," said Miroku winking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just shook his head.

" I Don't know. What if he follows me here he could kill you," said Kagome looking into Inuyasha's Amber eyes.

" I Promised to keep you alive and if staying here is one way to make that happen than I insist you stay here," said Inuyasha gazing back at Kagome.

" Oh thank you so much Inuyasha," said Kagome hugging him once more.

"What about clothes and your things," asked Inuyasha.

" Naraku doesn't get home till 5 and its only 2:45 so I can get my stuff now if we hurry," said Kagome.

" Ok than lets go," said Sango who was already at the door. " Right," everyone said back.

So Everyone ran towards Kagome's house and Inuyasha and Miroku just waited for Sango and Kagome to come out. The sight of leaving this house for good made Kagome feel good Inside.

" Is that everything," asked Sango. Kagome didn't own all that much all she took was a suit case full of clothes..

"Yep, that's it," she said and her and Sango left the house and saw the guys waiting.

" That's all you have," said Inuyasha surprised.

" Yep now lets go before Naraku gets home," said Kagome. So they all began there walk back to Inuyasha's. When they reached the house Inuyasha told Kagome she could have the spare bedroom and so Kagome and Sango began to Unpack Kagome's things.

" This is really nice of you Inuyasha," said Miroku.

" YA so what's your point?" he said.

" O nothing, I just pictured you as the kind of guy who could care less," said Miroku. And Inuyasha was astonished. He normally was that kind of a person but this time it was different. _'Is She changing me?'_ he thought.

" All unpacked," said Sango as her and Kagome descended down the stairs.

" Great," said Inuyasha. " What would you guys like for supper," he said.

" Man I have this sudden feeling for ramen," said Kagome and Sango.

"Ya ramen sounds good," said Miroku. And Inuyasha just smiled at this and began to boil some ramen.

" Hey Kagome I want you to know that if you ever need me ill be here," said Sango.

" I Know Sango," she said.

"Sango Inuyasha wanted to know if we wanted to stay here tonight," called Miroku from the kitchen.

" Ummm sure," said Sango.

" Great we can have a party tonight," said Kagome laughing.

" We can celebrate the fact that no one will ever hurt you again," said Sango.

" Dam Right," said Kagome and her and Sango burst out laughing as the guys walked In with the ramen.

" Here Ya are ladies," said Miroku giving them there soup.

" Thanks for Supper Inuyasha," said Kagome as Inuyasha sat down next to her.

" No problem," he said. So they Finished eating and sat there talking until 11:00 at night when Inuyasha brought out to bottles of Vodka.

" One for us and one for the ladies," he said.

"Thanks. Inuyasha me and Sango are going to go to "My Room" and have a little girl talk ok?" She said taking the bottle of that table.

" Ya sure what ever," he said as Miroku opened up His and Inuyasha's bottle.

" See Ya tomorrow," said Sango they had school tomorrow but they had Monday off for finals.

_After the Girls finished the bottle of vodka._

"Ok so Kagome tell me.. DO you love Inuyasha," Said Sango.

" I Love Him so god dam much Sango," said Kagome . " How are things going with Miroku?"

" I love him but I hate how he flirts with other girls," she said.

" Don't worry Sango Miroku loves you and only you," said Kagome as she yawned.

" I suppose your right," she said and her and Kagome both fell asleep

_After the guys finished the bottle of Vodka_

" So you and Kagome seem to be hitting it off," said the very drunk Miroku.

" Ya I love her a lot," said Inuyasha who couldn't believe he had just said love.

" I knew it," said Miroku.

"So what about you and Sango?"

" Man I love her more than anything," said Miroku.

' Well that's good," said Inuyasha as he and Miroku both fell asleep.

**(A/N: There I updated Happy hopefully you will be and by the way Naraku is still in the story)**


	5. Archery

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

" So you and Kagome seem to be hitting it off," said the very drunk Miroku.

" Ya I love her a lot," said Inuyasha who couldn't believe he had just said love.

" I knew it," said Miroku.

"So what about you and Sango?"

" Man I love her more than anything," said Miroku.

' Well that's good," said Inuyasha as he and Miroku both fell asleep

**Chapter 5:Archery**

**  
**" Holy Shit do I ever have a hang over," said Inuyasha as he woke up. He walked to the bathroom and passed Kagome's room and opened the door to check on her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Inuyasha went to the washroom and washed his face. He came out to see Kagome walking in the hallway.

" Good morning Kagome," said Inuyasha.

" Good Morning Inuyasha," said Kagome as she walked towards Inuyasha and hugged him.

" Uh Kagome?" He asked.

" Thank you so much Inuyasha," said Kagome as she began to cry.

" Kagome please don't cry. I hate it when you cry," said Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha these are happy tears not sad tears," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

" Just think 3 days and school is over," said Inuyasha who was blushing

" Yep than its of to college," said Kagome.

" What do you want to be?" asked Inuyasha.

" Ummm its nothing I can tell you right now," said Kagome and she went back to the room to change.

"What's that supposed to mean," said Inuyasha but then he forgot about it and went to get Miroku up.

" Miroku wake up dam it," said Inuyasha and he pushed Miroku and he fell to the floor.

" What did you do that for," asked Miroku who's headache was know worse.

" I wanted you to get up," said Inuyasha laughing.

" Oh shut up Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Hey Sango Inuyasha asked me what im going to college for," said Kagome.

"Ya so," said Sango.

" Well what do I tell him I mean you're the only one who knows," said Kagome.

" Hey its not that big of a deal," said Sango wiping the sleep from her eyes

" But what if he thinks that im a freak?" sad kagome as she finished getting dressed

" Hey did I think you were a freak?" said Sango

" No but…

" Exactly Inuyasha will probably not even care and besides aren't we going to the archery barn today?" Said Sango

" Dam it. Know he'll no for sure," said Kagome.

" Just except it Kagome. It will be fine," said Sango reassuring her friend

" If you say so," said Kagome as her and Sango headed down the stairs to meet the boys.

" Ready for our archery ladies. I promise I will win," said Inuyasha smirking.

" Don't kid yourself," said Kagome and Inuyasha just titled his head.

" Well lets go," said Sango and everyone started to walk to the archery barn. They decided to go into tournament mode. First the guys would battle each other than the girls would battle each other and whoever won from the boys and girls would be in the finals.

" First it's Inuyasha and Miroku," said Sango. So Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to the shooting range and shot the first arrow, than the second and finally they shot all 20 arrows.

" Inuyasha won," said Kagome.

" Go me," said Inuyasha trying to be as cocky as possible.

"Now its Kagome and Sango," said Miroku trying to hide the fact he was pissed off Inuyasha had won. So Kagome and Sango got up and Sango shot all of her 20 arrows. And Now it was Kagome's turn. _'Inuyasha please don't hate me'_ She thought and let the arrow go. A Bright pink aura surrounded the arrow and the arrow hit the bulls eye. Inuyasha watched In amazement as each of the 20 arrows hit the bulls eye.

"All Done," said Kagome.

" Kagome come with me we need to talk," said Inuyasha

" Well since there gone lets take there places in the finals," said Miroku

" Alright," said Sango

" Kagome how did you learn to shoot an arrow?" he asked

" I never did it was just a gene that was passed to me," she said not looking Inuyasha in the eye.

" Kagome why wont you look at me is there something wrong?" Said Inuyasha.

" No its just most people hate me because im a priestess. They hate that im sooo lucky. But really I hate it," said Kagome.

" Why do you hate it?" said Inuyasha.

" I just do," said Kagome, " Here ill tell you how I found out….When my mom died when I was 6 I found a note in my favorite bedtime book it said that I was a priestess and that the great powers of the priestess were passed down from my grandmother to me. It said I had the powers of purification and that these powers were Important when you know how to use them'" said Kagome.

" Well that's cool," said Inuyasha.

"Ya maybe to you but not to me," said Kagome.

"I Better watch what I say because next thing I know you could be hitting me with an arrow," laughed Inuyasha and Kagome laughed along with him.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to where Sango and Miroku were shooting the arrows. "Hey how some you guys are using our arrows," said Inuyasha

" Well you guys left so we decided not to let them go to waste," said Miroku shooting the last arrow.

" Looks like Sango won," said Kagome tallying up the score.

" Ya for me," said Sango

" Miroku what kind of a man are you, being beaten by a girl," laughed Inuyasha.

"Oh be quite Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Well that was one interesting archery game wasn't it," said Kagome.

" Definitely," said Sango

" Well what do you guys feel like doing," asked Inuyasha as he walked hand-in-hand out of the barn with kagome.

"I say we go to the fair," said Sango.

" Ya that would be great," said Miroku. So the gang headed towards the fair grounds. Inuyasha and Kagome went on the Ferris wheel, the roller coaster and the log ride and same with Sango and Miroku. Everyone had, had a very long day so they decided to go home since they had school tomorrow. So Miroku and Sango headed towards there own houses and Inuyasha and Kagome headed to there house.

" This was a great day," said Kagome clinging to Inuyasha.

"Ya it was," said Inuyasha as he unlocked the front door of his house to find his brother and someone else sitting there it was…..

**(A/N: Another cliffy lol im sorry but when I get a review I will update)**


	6. The Power of Purification

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

" This was a great day," said Kagome clinging to Inuyasha.

"Ya it was," said Inuyasha as he unlocked the front door of his house to find his brother and someone else sitting there it was…..

**Chapter 6: The Power of Purification**

" Naraku," screamed Kagome.

" That's right," said Naraku

" Naraku says that you kidnapped his daughter Inuyasha," said Sheshomaru

" What no way would I do that," said Inuyasha wondering how Naraku found out where he lived.

"Isn't that right Kagome," said Naraku holding the knife he had out just enough for Kagome to see.

" I don't know," said Kagome.

"Wrong answer sweetie," said Naraku and ran and picked up Kagome and threw her in the car while Sheshomaru held back Inuyasha .

" KAGOME," he yelled . " Let me go," he said striking Sheshomaru. And he ran after Naraku.

"You little whore. Did you think I wouldn't find you, that you could just leave like that. Well now you're going to pay and no one can save you." said Naraku stopping in the nearby woods." I wonder how it feels to have a jagged knife cutting through your bones"

" Please no Naraku," said Kagome trying to punch him but Naraku just laughed. Naraku pulled up the sleeves on her sweater and began to slowly drag the knife back and forth on the first layer of her skin. Kagome started crying from the pain. She knew that Naraku would surely kill her this time.

" DO you have anything to say before you die," asked Naraku.

" Ya I do," said Kagome. " DIE" and with that a pink wind surrounded both her and Naraku.

" What the fuck is this," said Naraku.

" I finally discovered the true power of my purification abilities. There to keep people like you from hurting me," said Kagome as the wind pushed Naraku against the tree with a tremendous force.

" Bitch," said Naraku wiping the blood from his lip.

"This is for my mother," said Kagome as the wind broke all his ribs. " This is for me" and this time Naraku was dead. Kagome walked up and checked his pulse just to make sure.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw Kagome fall to the ground and caught her.

" Inuyasha everything will be alright now," said Kagome who was loosing blood fast.

" Kagome stay with me please," said Inuyasha running as fast as possible to the nearest hospital. The nurse immediately found Kagome a room, and told Inuyasha to wait outside till it was ok for him to go in. It seemed like for ever for the nurse to come back and tell him he was able to see her.

" Thank you," said Inuyasha as he entered the room and saw Kagome sleeping there. " Kagome im sorry. I promised to take care of you and I failed. Please forgive me"

" There's only so much one person can do and you did everything perfectly," said Kagome looking right into her hanyou's eyes. " Your mine Inuyasha and Nothing will keep me form you. Not even death"

" Oh Kagome," said Inuyasha as he hugged kagome. Kagome then fell back asleep and Inuyasha went to get some coffee and talk to the doctor.

" Excuse me doctor but how long till Kagome Higurashi is aloud to leave," asked Inuyasha.

" She will be aloud to leave tomorrow," said the doctor. " I need to give you a responsibility"

" Ok what is that," said Inuyasha

" I Need you to watch Kagome and make sure she doesn't hurt her self on purpose," said the doctor

" I promise," said Inuyasha and walked back to Kagome's room and fell asleep. When the sun finally rose Kagome saw Inuyasha sleeping and giggled at how cute he was. How she ever met someone as great as him she had no clue. But she loved Inuyasha with all her heart and nothing was going to take that away.

" O Kagome your awake," said Inuyasha

" Yep and I feel great," said Kagome. _' No one will hurt me ever again'_

" That's great, the doctor said we could leave when you woke up," said Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha didn't we have school today?" asked Kagome

" Ya I called the school I told them that we were both extremely sick," said Inuyasha.

" Ok thank you," said Kagome

" I Guess that means we only have 1 day of school left," said Inuyasha as Kagome got up and began gathering her things.

" Ya your right," said Kagome

"Than its summer," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do you love me," said Kagome

" Of course," said Inuyasha. _' And when its summer I plan to make you my mate'_

" Well I love you too," said Kagome as she motioned Inuyasha that they could leave now. SO Inuyasha and Kagome headed Back to Inuyasha's house and Inuyasha had all the locks on the house changed so that Sheshomaru couldn't go on his side of the house. The day went by fast and Inuyasha noticed Kagome was happy for once in her life.

" Kagome I promise never to leave you," said Inuyasha as he said good-night to Kagome.

" I promise the same," said Kagome and shut the door to her room.

When her and Inuyasha awoke Kagome was glad to go to school for once. When she arrived at school she took Sango off to the side and told her the whole story and Inuyasha did the same with Miroku.

" So let me get this straight, You discovered the strength of your powers and killed Naraku," said Sango

" YA that's right and now ill be safe forever," said Kagome looking in the direction of Inuyasha and Miroku

" Well lets go join the guys," said Sango and the arrived at the place where the guys were just as Inuyasha wrapped up the story. Miroku ran towards Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Well this is the last day of school," said Kagome looking at all the things she wasn't going to miss.

" Ya and then were free," said Miroku.

" That's right," said Sango. Sango and Miroku had already bought a house to move into for college and Inuyasha and Kagome had decided just to stay in Inuyasha's house. The school day passed and they all graduated with perfect marks. The received there diploma's and decided to go back to Inuyasha's for the night.

" Yes finally no more tests," sang Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome and Sango just laughed. The girls were very tired and decided to go straight to bed but Miroku and Inuyasha stayed up and talked for a little longer.

" So Inuyasha when do you plan to make Kagome your mate?" asked Miroku

" How the hell did you know?" asked Inuyasha.

" I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you," said Miroku

" I was planning to this summer," said Inuyasha

" That's great," said Miroku

" Ya I hope she will say yes," said Inuyasha

" If I know Kagome she will," said Miroku and Inuyasha and him fell asleep.

The next morning they all woke up and talked for what seemed like forever. And Inuyasha was planning how he was going to ask Kagome to be his mate.  
**(A/N: here ya go and there will still be cutting in the future but when you review please answer this question… Should Inuyasha have a: Boy and Girl (twins), Boy,Girl)**


	7. Pregnant?

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter and everyone who reviewed Gets a HERO KOOKIE Muhahahaha and this chapter will be Interesting. You could probably tell by the title)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

" If I know Kagome she will," said Miroku and Inuyasha and him fell asleep.

The next morning they all woke up and talked for what seemed like forever. And Inuyasha was planning how he was going to ask Kagome to be his mate.

**Chapter 7: Pregnant?**

The first week of holidays passed by fast and Inuyasha and Kagome were loving each other more and more, Kagome was finally feeling happy inside. She loved Inuyasha with all her heart and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life Inuyasha also felt the same. _'Kagome I have a surprise for you. Just wait until tonight'_ thought Inuyasha he had wanted to make Kagome his mate for a while now but had just decided to do it today.

" So Inuyasha what's the surprise you have for me?" asked Kagome curiously

" You're going to have to wait," said Inuyasha as he went to the washroom to shower.

' _Dam I don't want to wait any longer' _ thought Kagome. Kagome went into the kitchen and Began to clean up the mess left from breakfast.

"Hello my love," said Inuyasha as he walked in and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

" O dear god," said Kagome. " You scared the shit out of me," said Kagome

"Awwww was my poor Kagome scared," said Inuyasha

"No way," said Kagome as Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

" Ok then," said Inuyasha and went into the other room.

" Hey what the hell was that," said Kagome as Inuyasha jumped from the couch to come face to face with Kagome and Kissed her.

" Happy now," said Inuyasha.

" Yep," said Kagome. And they both laughed. They day was going by so slow and Kagome was growing restless. Finally Inuyasha tied a blind fold around Kagome's eyes.

" Inuyasha where are you taking me?" asked Kagome. She could feel herself flying through the air in the arms of **her** hanyou.

" We're almost there," said Inuyasha. It was getting late and The night was beautiful. He finally reached the most beautiful spot in the deep forest and removed the blindfold from Kagome's eyes.

" Oh Inuyasha it's Beautiful said Kagome and Inuyasha tackled her to the ground and began to kiss her passionately. They only broke for air.  
" Is this my surprise?" asked Kagome

" Only part. Kagome I need to ask you a question and if you refuse ill understand," said Inuyasha

" It's ok go ahead," said Kagome hoping he would finally ask what she was waiting for.

" Kagome will…..will you…..willyoubemymate?" asked Inuyasha so fast Kagome couldn't understand.

"pardon me?" asked Kagome

" Will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha this time slow enough for her to understand.

" Inuyasha…….of course I will," said Kagome rolling on top of him and they shared the most passionate kiss ever. Inuyasha and Kagome got undressed and made love in the forest. After they were finished Inuyasha spoke

"kagome it is a tradition that I mark you," said Inuyasha

" Go ahead Inuyasha. What ever needs to be done," said Kagome she knew it would hurt a bit but she had been through worse.

" Ok," said Inuyasha sinking his teeth into kagome and the bite mark transformed into a crescent moon on her neck.

" Inuyasha will you promise me something?" asked kagome

" Of course," said Inuyasha.

" Promise me that you will never leave me," said Kagome as Inuyasha pulled Kagome close.

"I promise," said Inuyasha and Kagome and him fell asleep.

When the sun rose Kagome was the first to wake and put on her clothes Inuyasha soon followed her and they headed back to his house. Kagome and Inuyasha talked all day and even late into the night. When kagome felt extremely tired.

" Inuyasha I need to go to bed," said Kagome.

" Ok ill be up soon," Said Inuyasha as he watched Kagome go up the stairs. Inuyasha went to bed about 1 hour after Kagome and awoke to sounds in the bathroom. He got up and saw that Kagome was throwing up. He ran towards her and held her hair back. When she was finally done she got up and looked pale as a ghost.

" Kagome what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha….I ….I think im pregnant," said Kagome almost passing out but Inuyasha caught her.

" What Kagome. Are you sure," said Inuyasha.

" No but im pretty sure," said Kagome as Inuyasha laid her on the bed.

" Ok," listen ill call Sango to come over," said Inuyasha and Kagome just nodded. So Inuyasha ran to the phone and phoned Sango and told her to bring the monk for company. Within ten minutes Sango arrived carrying a paper bag and Miroku was with her.

" Where is she?" asked Sango and Inuyasha told her she was upstairs. Sango ran up the stairs and heard kagome throwing up yet again.

"Kagome im here it will all be ok," said Sango placing the paper bag on the counter.

Kagome nodded as she finished throwing up.

" Listen Kagome in the paper bag is a pregnancy test so when you are comfortable enough to use it do so ok," said Sango.

" I need to find out now," said Kagome grabbing the bag off the counter and Sango left her to do her thing. In 5 minutes Kagome walked out.

" We need to wait an hour before the results will show," said Kagome.

" Ok well lets go downstairs with the guys. O wait are you able to?" asked Sango Kagome was starting to gain some color.

"Ya I' am," said Kagome so her and Sango walked down the stairs.

" Kagome are you alright?" asked Miroku.

" Ya Miroku ill be fine," she said.

" Are you sure," said Inuyasha raising an eyebrow

"Im positive im fine Inuyasha," said Kagome walking and sitting next to Inuyasha well Sango set next to Miroku. An hour slowly passed When kagome finally realized it was time to check the results.

" Sango come with me please," said Kagome and Sango followed Kagome up the stairs. Kagome walked into the bathroom and came out with no facial expressions.

" Kagome what did it say?" asked Sango

" It said……

**(A/N: ya ya I know im mean but the faster you review the faster I get the chapter up and it could even be up tonight. O and I still don't have enough results to this question to make a finale decision so please answer when you review….Should Inu and Kag have a Boy,Girl or twins peace out-brit)**


	8. Oh Baby, Baby

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter and everyone who reviewed Gets a HERO KOOKIE Muhahahaha )**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

" Sango come with me please," said Kagome and Sango followed Kagome up the stairs. Kagome walked into the bathroom and came out with no facial expressions.

" Kagome what did it say?" asked Sango

" It said……

**Chapter 8: Oh Baby, Baby**

"Sango Im…

"Is everything all right in here," said Inuyasha as he walked in and knew he had walked in on something important.

"Inuyasha im…."

" How's everything going," said Miroku.

" Well I guess everyone should hear. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango im……Pregnant," said Kagome and Sango started jumping up and down,

" Oh my god Kagome you're going to have a baby," sang Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha just watched and laughed. _' I knew she was pregnant could smell it in her blood' _Inuyasha thought.

" Sango, Miroku could you leave me and Inuyasha along for a moment," said Kagome

" Ya sure, right," said Sango pushing Miroku out the door.

" Inuyasha I hope your not angry," said Kagome looking at the ground.

" Kagome what would make you ever think I would be mad at you?" asked Inuyasha lifting Kagome's chin.

" I just thought…." said Kagome but Inuyasha placed a finger over her lips.

" Kagome I will do my best to be the best father for out pup," said Inuyasha placing his arm over Kagome. Kagome giggled when he said pup.

"I know you will Inuyasha," said Kagome.

" Well lets go talk with Miroku and Sango," said Kagome but before she could get up Inuyasha told her something.

"Kagome demon babies grow faster than human babies," said Inuyasha.

" Really how much faster?" asked Kagome

" well since our baby is only part demon it will be born in about 5-6 months," said Inuyasha

"Well than I must get ready there's so much to do," said Kagome running out of the room and instantly became dizzy. _' Got up too soon'_ she thought and went downstairs to talk with Sango and Miroku with Inuyasha following her.

" Listen Kagome me and you have a lot to talk about so I say we send the guys to do something because I'm sure they wont want to be a part of this," said Sango and Kagome nodded and the men ran out of the house as fast as possible.

"So kagome how does it feel to be a mother?" asked Sango pretending to hold a microphone.

" Well Sango I haven't even had the kid yet," said Kagome laughing.

"Ya so," said Sango and Kagome just waved her hand and headed into the kitchen for a glass of coffee. She was really tired Again. _' Do I ever have a craving for ramen'_. So Kagome walked to the Cupboard pulled out a package of ramen and began to cook it as Sango walked in.

" I see the cravings have already started," said Sango.

"Well according to Inuyasha, Demon babies develop faster than human ones. He said ill have the baby in 5-6 months

" Really that's wonderful. Im glad he was happy about it," said Sango.

" Me too. He was so calm I thought for sure he was going to freak out," said Kagome pouring all the ramen into one bowl." O sorry did you want any?" asked Kagome

" That's ok," said Sango laughing. And Kagome sat down and began to eat

" Were back," said Inuyasha walking in. He was carrying 6 or seven bags of something.

"O hey honey," said Kagome, " What do you got there?"

" Oh it's nothing," said Inuyasha throwing the bags into the closet and locking it. " Hey it seems as if we are going to have the whole house kagome"

" Really," said Kagome

" Ya he's moving to England for something so were going to have he whole house," said Inuyasha running and sitting next to Kagome.

" That will be great, but we don't need the other half," said Kagome.

" Ummm Sango I would like to take you to see your new house," said Miroku

" Miroku… I cant believe you did this," said Sango and she jumped into Miroku's arms. So her and Miroku went to the other side of the mansion. Inuyasha had given the key to Miroku.

" Inuyasha that was nice of you," said Kagome putting her bowl in the sink.

" Well the monk might be annoying, but it will be great having them beside us," he said.

" I agree. You guys are my only true friends," said Kagome and she kissed Inuyasha. " Inuyasha im going to have a little nap ok?" said Kagome as she walked up the stairs.

" All right," said Inuyasha. When he was sure Kagome was asleep he ran to the closet and pulled out the bags. He already could tell the gender of the baby because of its scent. He began to ring the bags up the stairs to the room which was once Kagome's. He pulled out a box which held a baby crib and began to put it together. When he was finished that he primed all the walls in the room. He then unpacked all the clothes and put them into the dresser and looked at the job he had done and walked out to wait for Kagome to wake up.

_Meanwhile…._

"Oh Miroku it's wonderful," said Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku had even moved in the furniture and thing well Kagome and Sango were talking.

" So do you love me? Or do you love me?" said Miroku and Sango walked over and kissed him.

" I love you," she said.

"I Love you to Sango," said Miroku

**(A/N: Hmmmm I wonder what the sex of the baby is… well I don't wonder cause I know Muhahahaha please review AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my mother's computer crashed and now she's using the labtop which i used to use to write me fanfics( sheds a tear) and the sad thing is i might not be able to update for three weeks. But i promise that if i get the oppertunity to update i will so please hang on till then)**


	9. Addiction

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter and everyone who reviewed Gets a HERO KOOKIE Muhahahaha )**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"So do you love me? Or do you love me?" said Miroku and Sango walked over and kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

"I Love you to Sango," said Miroku

**Chapter 9: Addiction**

"The house is so nice," said Sango. "Let's go back to Kagome's and talk im bored"

"Ok," said Miroku. It would be easier for kagome and Sango to talk now anyways

_3 months later…._

Kagome seemed to be happy on the outside but on the inside she wasn't doing to well. She was really depressed and scared for her child. Scared it would come out with some disease that wasn't curable, scared that it would die in her arms. But she hid that feeling from everyone.

"Kagome listen I've got to go and get the paint for the baby's room. I'll be back in a while," said Inuyasha kissing kagome.

'_Finally'_ thought Kagome as she walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. She looked under the sink and found the package of razorblades and opened them. _'If I do this now Inuyasha won't know. It won't hurt to do it once. This was always the best way to get rid of pain' _then Kagome slowly making sure it hurt her and not her child drug the blade up her arm and blood slowly began to trickle and drop to the floor. _'There we go that wasn't so hard' _thought Kagome as she placed a cloth around her arm and through the razorblade where Inuyasha wouldn't find it. In about five minutes Inuyasha returned.

"Come on Kagome lets get started," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's arm where the recent cut was. Kagome winced I pain trying not to make it noticeable. "Huh?" said Inuyasha and he lifted up Kagome's sleeve to see the fresh cut but kagome pulled away and kept walking. "Kagome what is that from," asked Inuyasha in shock.

"I cut myself when I was slicing the bread," said kagome but Inuyasha wasn't buying, the cut was to perfect to be made by accident.

"Kagome I know what you did now why did you do it," sad Inuyasha but Kagome just ran to the bedroom. Inuyasha followed her and sat on the end of the bad as Kagome began to cry. "Kagome I love you. We can talk about this," said Inuyasha gripping Kagome's hand and she sat up and faced him.

" Oh Inuyasha what if something goes wrong, what if it dies in my arms, what if…."

"Kagome I promise nothing will happen to our pup. I swear," said Inuyasha embracing Kagome as she continued to cry. Inuyasha felt so bad he would never know how she felt. All he could do was hold her. Then Kagome giggled. "Huh?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha feel," said Kagome taking Inuyasha's hand and placing it on her stomach. Inuyasha felt a little jolt in her stomach and looked at kagome. "It's kicking"

"Wow," was all Inuyasha could say.

_1Month later…_

Everything was going good. Kagome was feeling much better and Inuyasha could tell. Kagome was now five months pregnant and she was begging the heavens that the child she was going to have would come soon. Sango and Miroku were over when Kagome felt her water break.

"Inu…..yasha…im…..having … the ….BABY," said Kagome while Sango rushed to her side and Inuyasha rushed everyone to the car. Sango was calmly telling Kagome to breathe when they reached the hospital

"Ok we will take her to a room," said the nurse as she put kagome in a wheel chair and wheeled her to the nearest room.

"Inuyasha when I get out of here you will regret it," said kagome who was truly in a lot of pain. Inuyasha chose to ignore these words. Three hours slowly passed and Inuyasha waited for a doctor to tell him he was aloud to see the women he loves and his new child, but to no avail. Every time a door would open Inuyasha prayed it was Kagome's but it never was. He was about to fall asleep when a doctor came towards him with a smile and Inuyasha walked in to see Kagome holding there new Daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful," said Kagome looking at her daughters little puppy ears.

"Just like her mother," said Inuyasha pulling a chair up beside Kagome.

"What do you want to name her," said kagome when Inuyasha's hair went black and his dog ears were gone.

"How bout Mika, it means new moon," said Inuyasha laughing.

"I think that would be perfect," said kagome. "Inuyasha do you want to hold her?" asked Kagome.

"Me?" said Inuyasha startled.

"No the Inuyasha beside you," said Kagome.

"Sure," said Inuyasha as he took Mika from Kagome's arms. She was so tiny. She had Inuyasha's amber eyes and little white dog ears. She had raven black hair like her mothers only with little silver streaks. And she was beautiful. Kagome fell asleep when Mika began to cry. Inuyasha was about to panic when he began to talk and comfort her.

"It's ok Mika daddy's here," said Inuyasha as he rocked her back and forth. Mika's crying had slowly stopped and kagome felt good inside. Because little did Inuyasha know but kagome heard everything he said.

"Inuyasha you'll be the best father ever," said Kagome when she fell asleep again. Inuyasha walked ad Kissed her forehead and he to was tired so he placed Mika next to Kagome and fell asleep.

**(A/N: There you guys go lol okie dokie this is the fastest ive ever typed lol and by the way my moms comp. is still down so if I get a chance again I will update-britt)**


	10. Good News and a wedding

**(A/N: heyhey everyone im back for good muhahahahahah lol I finally have the laptop back and can update all I want lol so im gonna do that here's the next chapter…. And a HERO KOOKIE to those that reviewed)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"It's ok Mika daddy's here," said Inuyasha as he rocked her back and forth. Mika's crying had slowly stopped and kagome felt good inside. Because little did Inuyasha know but kagome heard everything he said.

"Inuyasha you'll be the best father ever," said Kagome when she fell asleep again. Inuyasha walked and Kissed her forehead and he to was tired so he placed Mika next to Kagome and fell asleep.

.**Chapter 10:Good News and a wedding**

Inuyasha and Kagome were sound asleep when Sango and Miroku walked in. "Awwww there so cute," said Sango as baby Mika began to cry. So Sango picked her up and rocked her back and forth and soon she fell asleep.

"Sango when are we going to tell them the good news?" asked Miroku.

"What good news?" asked Kagome. She had awoken from Mika's crying.

"Yes tell us," said Inuyasha who had also woken up.

"Well Kagome, Inuyasha im pregnant," said Sango and Kagome smiled.

"That's great Sango," said Kagome as she watched Sango hold Mika. " You'll make a great mom"

"So will you," said Sango giving Mika back to her mother.

"Enough chit-chat when do we get to take our daughter home?" asked Inuyasha he hated hospitals.

"I just need to talk to the doctor and make sure everything is all right with Mika then we can leave," said Kagome as she looked into the amber eyes of Inuyasha.

"Ah speak of the devil," said Miroku as the doctor walked in.

"It seam's all the tests we ran on Mika turned out fine. You are all welcome to leave anytime," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Kagome. So kagome got dressed in her clothes and Inuyasha helped her to the car. Miroku and Sango were going to meet them at there house.

"Inuyasha?" said kagome.

"Ya what is it?" he said back.

"Isn't she beautiful," said Kagome looking back at her daughter.

"She sure is," said Inuyasha as he pulled up to the driveway where Miroku and Sango's car was already.

"Let's go inside," said Kagome as she carefully lifted Mika up being careful not to wake her. So she and Inuyasha walked through the door. Kagome walked up the stairs to baby Mika's room which she and Inuyasha painted. It was silver and Gold and was a very pretty room. Kagome carefully placed Mika in her crib and went downstairs to talk with Inuyasha.

"She's sleeping?" asked Inuyasha

"Yep she sure is," said kagome as she went to get a cup of coffee.

"Kagome did I ever tell you how much I love you?" asked Inuyasha and he walked and put his arms around Kagome.

"Ya about a thousand times," she said.

"Well how bout I make it one thousand and one," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome. "I love you"

"I love you too Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Say Kagome I was thinking. We should get married. Have just a small wedding at city hall and Miroku and Sango can be our witnesses," said Inuyasha.

"I think that would be an awesome idea," said Kagome Kissing Inuyasha once again as Miroku and Sango walked in.

"Geese you guys just had a kid maybe you should slow down," laughed Miroku but Inuyasha just gave him a cold stare.

"Miroku shut up," said Sango elbowing him hard in the stomach.

"Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I were wondering if you would sign the witness part on our marriage form.

"You guys are getting married," said Sango.

"Sure are," said Kagome

"That's wonderful," said Miroku.

"When are you guys going to city hall?" asked Sango

"Hopefully tomorrow," said Kagome as Mika started to cry.

"Hold on a second," said Kagome as she ran up the stairs and soon came down holding Mika.

"She looks like both you and Inuyasha," said Sango

"Yes she sure does," said Miroku. And as soon as Kagome reached the others Mika's eyes shot wide open and her crying stopped. Mika began to look around at her new environment.

"Scoping the place out I see," said Inuyasha noticing his daughter look everywhere.

"Just like you Inuyasha," said Kagome

"I can't wait till I have one of my own," said Sango as she felt her stomach.

"Only nine months Sango," said Kagome

"Ya nine hormone filled months," said Miroku. And everyone laughed.

"Listen we'll see ya'll tomorrow ok?" said Sango as her and Miroku were leaving.

"Ya sure will," said Kagome.

_Time Skip: Next day at city hall  
_

"I now pronounce you mister and Mrs. Inuyasha Tokashimo," said the man. And Inuyasha kissed Kagome as Miroku and Sango clapped

"Finally we are truly husband and wife," said Kagome staring deep into her Hanyou's eyed as Mika began to laugh.

"Someone agrees with this wedding," said Sango as she looked down at Mika

"Ya. Well let's go celebrate," said Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up bridal style and they went to the fanciest restaurant in the city then the day was over. And what a wonderful day it was.

**(A/N:Heyhey here's that question again should Miroku and Sango have an A)Boy B)Girl C)Twins(Boy and Girl) Please tell me when you review )**


	11. Hormones

**(A/N: heyhey everyone im back woot woot lol and im deciding to update a lot tonight because I finally have my precious computer back …. And a HERO KOOKIE to those that reviewed)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"Someone agrees with this wedding," said Sango as she looked down at Mika

"Ya. Well let's go celebrate," said Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up bridal style and they went to the fanciest restaurant in the city then the day was over. And what a wonderful day it was.

.**Chapter 11: Hormones**

"Good night Sango," said Kagome as her, Inuyasha and Mika entered the house. It had been a long but great day. Inuyasha and Kagome were finally husband and wife and nothing could go wrong.

"Inuyasha, do you ever want to have more children?" asked Kagome as she got ready for bed.

"Of course Kagome I definitely want more children. Considering the first one turned out perfect," said Inuyasha who was already in the bed.

"Inuyasha you were always there for me even through what Naraku and Koga did to me," said Kagome as the tears slowly escaped from her eyes.

"Kagome…."Inuyasha started

"No let me finish. You were always there. I prayed to god that I would meet someone like you and I finally did. You helped me through all the hard times. And for that I 'am grateful," said Kagome who was now crying harder as she joined Inuyasha in the bed. Inuyasha just pulled her into his chest.

"Kagome I wanted to help. I loved you from the minute I met you in the classroom. I wanted to be with you for all my life and now that is happening," said Inuyasha as he kissed the top of her head and they both drifted off in a sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of Mika's laughter. She went to go and check on her beautiful daughter and watched her giggle away in her crib.

"She looks happy," said Inuyasha as he walked up behind Kagome.

"She sure does," said Kagome.

"Kagome isn't Sango and the lecher coming over today?" asked Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Ya I think so," said Kagome

"Great," said Inuyasha sarcastically

"Inuyasha," said Kagome sternly but then she broke out laughing.

"Ha can't even get mad at me," said Inuyasha kissing Kagome. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh hello Sango," said Kagome and she noticed a red hand-print across Miroku's face.

"Hello Kagome," said Sango as she entered the house with Miroku.

"Hey what's up?"Asked Inuyasha as Sango entered the kitchen.

"Miroku could you make me some ramen please?" asked Sango to Miroku. Everyone basically always ate and talked at Kagome's the only time Sango and Miroku left was to sleep.

"Why you just ate?" said Miroku.

"SO WHAT YOU THINK IM FAT!" yelled Sango.

"No I didn't say that," said Miroku "If you want ramen I'll make it"

"Thanks I love you," said Sango

"Man these mood swings are a pain," said Miroku to Inuyasha as the girls left the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Kagome didn't really have mood swings all that much," said Inuyasha and he was glad of that too.

"Sango I'll be right back im going to go and bring down Mika ok?" said Kagome

"Ya sure," said Sango and Kagome walked up the stairs. She went Into Mika's room and found the gurgling baby. She was so cute. _' Just like her father'_ thought Kagome as she returned downstairs to see Sango eating and Miroku and Inuyasha watched in awe at how fast she was slurping it down.

"Kagome, she eats faster than I do," whispered Inuyasha into Kagome's ear.

"That's because she's feeding herself and her baby," Kagome whispered back.

"Can I hold Mika?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course," said Kagome as she handed Mika to Inuyasha.

"Being a father is great!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I can't wait," said Miroku.

"Sometimes I wish the baby would hurry up," said Sango.

"I felt the same way. Only eight months left Sango," said Kagome

"Ya eight whole months," said Sango.

"That'll be fun," said Miroku who was immediately hit on the head by Sango. And everyone just laughed.

**(A/N: Hey this story is almost finished but I was thinking of writing a sequel but I need support because if no one wants me too than im not going to but if I get reviews saying to do so than I will ok)**


	12. Sango's Child

**(A/N: heyhey everyone im back woot woot lol and im deciding to update a lot tonight because I finally have my precious computer back …. And a HERO KOOKIE to those that reviewed)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"I felt the same way. Only eight months left Sango," said Kagome

"Ya eight whole months," said Sango.

"That'll be fun," said Miroku who was immediately hit on the head by Sango. And everyone just laughed

.**Chapter 12: Sango's Child**

The day's slowly passed. Then came weeks and months. Mika was growing up and looked so much like Inuyasha and Kagome you could instantly tell they were related. And Sango was on her last month of pregnancy.

"Kagome I wish this baby would come out faster," said Sango looking at her stomach.

"It should happen anytime," said Kagome

"Ya well waiting is a big pain in the ass," said Sango and Kagome laughed.

"We're back," said Inuyasha and he and Miroku walked through the door.

"O hey," said Kagome and Inuyasha walked in and Kissed her.

"Where's Mika?" asked Inuyasha. He was always cautious of where his daughter was.

"Sleeping. Or at least trying to," said Kagome.

"Whoops sorry," said Inuyasha. And he and Miroku headed to watch the television.

"Sometimes I think……" said Sango but was stopped and her breath quickened.

"Sango? Is it time," asked Kagome. She had been prepared.

"Ya…It's….Time," said Sango in between breaths.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, It's time," said Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku immediately sprung to there feet. Inuyasha dashed up the stairs and took hold of Mika and grabbed her baby bag. Downstairs Miroku was helping Sango to the car and kagome was carrying her bag of clothes. They all got into the car and Kagome was now the one telling Sango to breathe. Like what Sango had done nine months ago. They finally reached the hospital and Sango was glaring at Miroku.

"What's that look for," said Miroku as the nurse wheeled his lover away.

"Im going to slap you 100 times you hentai and that will still be no equivalent to the pain im in," screamed Sango.

"Well now we wait?" said Miroku to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yep. Now we wait," said Kagome as she held baby Mika who was growing up beautifully. Kagome always loved the little ears on her head. Inuyasha looked over at his wife and daughter and saw how happy they looked. He remembered when he first met Kagome and how much she had been through. But now she was his and they were one big family. This time three hours passed faster than when Kagome was giving birth. In what seemed like ten minutes the nurse told Miroku he and his friends could go and see her. So everyone walked in to see a very tired Sango holding a beautiful baby…….boy.

"He's so beautiful," said Miroku as he looked at Sango.

"Miroku you name him," said Sango.

"Ok. How about Kane?" asked Miroku.

"That seems like a perfect name," said Sango.

"Awwww he's so adorable," said Kagome as she passed Mika to Inuyasha. Kane had Miroku's good looks and Sango's beautiful eyes. He had raven black hair and the cutest smile.

"Oh great now we'll have another pervert," said Inuyasha as he bounced baby Mika up and Down.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Sango will keep him inline," said kagome and everyone laughed.

Everyone stayed with Sango when the doctor finally came in and told them it was alright for her to go home. So Sango got dressed while Miroku held Kane. Miroku loved being a father. It made him feel special.

"Miroku will make a good father," said Kagome as she walked into there own house.

"Ya I think he will to," said Inuyasha who placed Mika in her crib. And she was sound asleep.

"Inuyasha I love you," said Kagome

"I love you to," said Inuyasha

_**The END**_

**(A/N: Because people have agreed and told me to write a sequel I plan too. I will post the first chapter of the sequel on this story and the title of the story will be "Because of What you Are" ok well peace out and I will post this asap.)**


	13. First chapter in sequel

**(A/N: heyhey everyone this is the first chapter in the sequel to "A Pain That Feels Good" and the Sequel is called "Because of what you are" there is cutting in this story as well as rape okie dokie because hey writing those fanfics are fun.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kane and Mika

**Chapter 1: Kids**

Five years had passed and Mika and Kane were becoming best friends. Which Inuyasha was somewhat happy about.

"Inuyasha aren't they so cute?" said Kagome as she watched Mika and Kane play fight. And Mika was winning.

"Ya they are," said Inuyasha. As Mika and Kane walked over to where their parents were.

"Daddy," said Mika as she jumped up on Inuyasha. He always loved when Mika called Him dad.

"Mommy," said Kane as he jumped onto Sango.

"Hey you too. Tired already?" asked Sango.

"Nope," Mika yawned.

"I think you are," said Kagome.

"No were not," said Kane.

"I agree with kagome," said Miroku.

"Time for a nap," said Kagome as she took Mika from Inuyasha who was laughing. Mika was stubborn that's for sure.

"Fine," said Mika, She was too tired to argue.

"Awwww just think. When they grow up they can fall in love," said Sango as she was going to go put Kane down for his nap. But because of her great hearing Mika heard this.

"Ewwwwwwwwww," she said and then fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Everyone just laughed.

_Four years later:_

Mika was growing up to be a very beautiful girl. And Kane was a very handsome boy. Both were nine years old and even though Mika was older than Kane, Kane was bigger than her. Although He was bigger, Mika could still take him down when they were fighting.

"Mika please stop," said Kane who was locked in a death grip by Mika.

"Beg for a little longer and I'll see," said Mika who was now laughing as she held Kane in a death grip in the middle of the back yard, Being Careful not to scratch him with her claws. When Kane finally got out of the death grip he began to run.

"I can run faster than you," said Mika as she jumped and landed in front of Kane.

"I surrender," said Kane as he pretended to wave a flag and both fell to the ground laughing.

"Come on you two, time for supper," called Kagome as her daughter ran past her with tremendous speed.

"What's for supper?" asked Kane as he followed Mika in and heard her scream

"RAMEN," She yelled and began to eat as her father walked in and joined her.

"She's your daughter Inuyasha," said Kagome as she and Kane walked in. Kagome and Inuyasha were looking after Kane while Miroku and Sango were gone somewhere.

"Hey don't blame me . You were the one who ate ramen when you were pregnant," said Inuyasha as he started to eat.

"Ha very funny," said Kagome

"It's the truth," said Inuyasha as he and Mika finished there ramen first.

"Hmm I can't smell all that good, Mom what day is it?" asked Mika

"Oh whoops today is the new moon," said Kagome and Inuyasha sighed.

"Dam," said Mika.

"Mika don't use bad language," said Kagome as she began to clear the dishes.

" Sorry mom," said Mika as her claws and dog ears disappeared and her eyes went from amber to chocolate brown. Inuyasha also went to his human form.

"Well this sucks," said Mika and Kane laughed. "Oh shut up Kane"

"But it's funny," said Kane.

"I'll show you funny," said Mika as she started chasing Kane around the house.

"Man those two get along well," said Inuyasha as he walked and placed his arms around Kagome.

"I remember the night at the hospital with Mika and you turned human and that's we got her name," said Kagome.

"Yep I remember that night like it was yesterday," said Inuyasha.

" Ya but now our little girl is growing up," said Kagome.

"Darn," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome kissed.

"Get a room," said Mika as her and Kane walked in.

"Sorry," said Inuyasha and everyone laughed. That would be the last time Mika laughed. For what awaited her in High school would cause her world to fall to pieces.

**(Heyhey there y'all are. There will be cutting in the future okie dokie and if you want to review to this please do so ( and if you are reading this on a pain that feels good review on the actual story please)**


End file.
